Night to Remember
by Shadowed-Shikyo
Summary: If someone had told Olette that her night out with friends would lead to her being kidnapped by Twilight Town's most notorious gang, Organization XIII, she would have told them to get their head checked. Why would they take interest in a boring, bookish girl like her? [AU]


**I don't know why I do this but I am back with a new story! But thankfully, I've written this with an end in sight.**

**I've been in a Kingdom Hearts mood as of late and this and a couple other stories are the product of it.**

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Night Out**_

If someone had told Olette that her night out with friends would lead to her being kidnapped and held for ransom by Twilight Town's most notorious gang, Organization XIII, she would have told them to get their head checked. She never did anything dangerous or illegal and except for class she rarely left her apartment so why would a gang such as them ever take interest in a boring, bookish girl like her?

Olette probably wouldn't have gone out if not for Selphie and Kairi. Kairi had gotten it in her head that Olette had been studying too much and not having enough fun—a notion she gets about every three to five weeks. It wasn't as if she was in her final year at college and almost finished with her undergraduate studies! There were tests to study for, research to do, papers to write; Kairi was lucky that she had already finished applying to graduate schools or else she wouldn't even be answering her phone.

"_Olette, we have to go out!"_ Kairi whined in Olette's ear. _"You've been too busy with school, you _need_ a break!"_

"And a trip to downtown would fix that?" Olette replied sarcastically, "admit it, you just need someone to hold your shopping bags." She had been down that road way too many times.As much as she loved Kairi, she didn't need to carry her shopping bags for her nor did she really need to go shopping. That girl had enough clothes to start her own clothing store.

"_I'm wounded! Nope, no shopping this time. We're going to dinner and then to a club for drinks and dancing!"_ Kairi chirped.

Olette's mouth fell open, "A _club_?" She had never been to a club! Nor did she really want to go to a club. Clubs were evil and dangerous; someone could slip a date rape drug into your drink and then you'd wake up in a back alley next to a dumpster without any idea how you got there—

"_Yes Olette, a club. You need to do something exciting with your life."_ There was a knock at the door. Olette gingerly held her phone between her ear and shoulder and made her way over to it. She opened it and Selphie burst through the door in a blur of yellow and brown, surprising Olette.

"I'm here!" She shouted, loud enough for Kairi to hear her on the line. She closed Olette's door and dropped the suspiciously large bag she was carrying on the floor.

"Did you... send Selphie to my apartment?" Olette cried into her phone. Kairi and Selphie double-teamed her!

"_Yep! She's going to help you get ready! I'll be by in half an hour to pick you two up, ciao!"_ And with that, Kairi hung up.

"You're not getting out of this one." Selphie's turquoise eyes glinted mischievously, before she tackled Olette to the ground.The two girls squealed when they hit the floor, Selphie arms wound around Olette's shoulders, pinning her.

"S-Selphie!" Olette said breathlessly, her phone was knocked out of her hand and it went skidding across the floor.

"I know you," Selphie picked herself up and began to drag Olette, "and I'm not letting you lock yourself in the bathroom that time we wanted to take you to the bar."

"Because I had a test the next morning!" Olette protested. Even if they had only wanted to take her to be the designated driver, she had to study. She was perfectly justified in locking herself in her bathroom with her books for two hours until Selphie and Kairi gave up and went home.

"Yeah well, we checked your schedule. Your next text is two weeks away and the next paper due is two and half weeks away, you can afford a night out." The tone in her voice left no room to argue and Olette resigned herself to being dragged away by Selphie to her bedroom.

-x-

By the time Kairi rolled around in her car, Selphie had managed to get Olette into a pair of black skinny jeans, an orange peasant top, and black heels. She brushed out Olette's brown hair and put it up into a messy up-do; and then she forced Olette to sit still while she applied makeup. "You look great," Selphie beamed.After she had gotten her to the bedroom, Olette had accepted that there was no getting out of this one and silently accepted whatever treatment Selphie saw fit to give her.

She stared at herself slightly glumly while Selphie changed into a short, slinky blue dress. This was not how she planned to spend her night. She wanted to reread her thank you letters to her professors who wrote recommendation letters for grad schools and then do some editing if need be and then maybe a movie. _That_ sounded like a fantastic night.

Olette tugged at her top, it was cut a little lower than she was used to. It had been one of the pieces that Kairi forced her to buy during one of her many shopping trips and then it had made its way to the back of her closet where it lay forgotten. How did Selphie know it was there, anyway? Selphie tossed a little black purse at her and grabbed her again, tugging her out the door of the apartment and down to Kairi's car.

"Great job, Selph." Kairi complimented when Olette was secured in the backseat. The two girls high-fived each other, obviously pleased with themselves.

"You guys have been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Olette asked sullenly. Their silence told her everything she needed to know.

"You'll thank us later." Kairi said with a wicked grin before driving away and to a night that Olette would never forget.

-x-

Dinner wasn't that bad, it was actually very good. Selphie directed Kairi to a little restaurant by the river where they ate on a balcony overlooking said river. Despite being dragged against her will on the night out, it was turning out to be very nice. The weather was in the in-between stage of summer and fall so it was still warm and, thankfully, there was no wind. Olette ate her lasagna with glee, it had to be the best one she had ever had as well as the first in a very long time. Kairi and Selphie giggled at how well their plan was working out. "Told ya," Kairi smirked over her angel-hair pasta. Selphie also smirked and finished off the rest of her water.

"Oh hush." Olette finished her dinner and crossed her arms, trying to look grumpy, "I'm still not excited about the club."She was more worried about it; how does one act at a club? She had seen clubs on TV before, if they expected her to 'dance' like that with guys, she was getting a taxi home and never coming back.

"You will be," Kairi's eyes glazed over in a dreamy look. "_Sephora_. It's supposed to be the hottest rage in the club world."

"Just imagine it," Selphie sighed, "dancing with a hot guy with sweat glistening on his body..."She and Kairi hummed in euphoria.

It sounded rather stinky to Olette. "But I can't dance."

"Olette, _no one_ can dance at a club. Just do what everyone else does." Kairi beckoned the waiter over and asked for the bill. "No one's going to care how you dance, the whole point of it is to just have fun and maybe meet a guy."

Kairi paid the bill and the three girls got their stuff around to leave. As they were leaving, none of them saw the person in the black coat hiding in the shadows. The mysterious figure watched them get in the car and drive off. The person lifted a phone to their ear and said, _"She's on the way to the club."_

"_Roger that."_ Someone else replied back. _"I'm almost there, meet me at Sephora."_

-x-

_Sephora_ turned out to be like any club Olette could have imagined, but it had a desert/exotic theme to it. There were real coconut and palm trees and even by the bar there was a waterfall and pond filled with fish. It was likeable, Olette decided; just likeable enough. But she didn't know if she could like the music pounding in her ears; she didn't like really loud music, it interfered with studying. Kairi nudged her in the side and Olette sent her an approving smile, "it's okay." She had to say it loudly, the music was getting louder.

"She has her foot in the door." Selphie sang and began moving to the beat. Both her and Kairi pulled Olette onto the dance floor where they started dancing. Olette felt like an idiot as she jerkily moved her limbs but soon enough, she loosened up and jumped to the song and waved her arms around. Selphie laughed in her ear, "I knew you would enjoy it!" Olette didn't reply, instead she sent her a mocking smile. _It's still kind of uncomfortable._ She thought, but as long as Kairi and Selphie stuck by her, she would be fine.

Eventually Kairi separated from the trio to dance with an unknown boy with long, silver hair; their bodies were getting extremely close to one another. Soon enough, Selphie was pulled away to dance with a couple other guys and Olette was left alone. Her arms fell to her side as Selphie left her, now that she had no one to dance with the foolish feeling came back. She moved her head to the beat for a little while before heading over to the bar; she was thirsty from all the dancing.

"Can I have a tequila sunrise please?" She asked the bartender and handed him some munny. Olette surveyed the crowd while the bartender made her drink. She made a face at the sight of people grinding. Some people! A few of the guys in the crowd were attractive but she was too shy to go up to them and dance with them. They'd go for Kairi and all of her sex appeal; she had guys come up to her before asking her to introduce them to the redhead. Or they'd take Selphie and her cute, spunky attitude but not the nerdy Olette who always had her nose buried in something academic.

"Your drink." The bartender cleared his throat and she took it. She took a sip and sighed in content, she really loved cocktails; it was the one drink that never judged her. A figure in the corner of her eye moved and she looked to see someone in a black coat enter a hallway. _Who wears _that_ to a club?_ She thought and took another sip.

"That looks good," Selphie appeared at her elbow, a guy closely following her. He broke away from her to order drinks but Selphie snuck some from Olette. "Having fun? Any cute guys you have your eye on?" She nodded, trying not to let Selphie know that she suddenly felt too shy to approach any of them. "Then you should go out and show them what you're made of!"

Her face flushed, "I—I'm not _that_ good of a dancer." If she tried to dance while they were watching, she'd just be an awkward mess of flailing limbs.

Selphie accepted her drink from the guy and her eyes narrowed at Olette, "dancing has nothing to do with it. You're smoking, girl! Any of them are dying to dance with you."

Her gaze went to Kairi who was now squished between two guys. "Uh-huh," she replied skeptically.

"Olette," Selphie downed her drink and pointed a threatening finger at Olette, "this night is about fun, not getting down in the dumps. You're dressed up, _you're sexy_, so dance!" She grabbed Olette's drink and slammed it on the counter and dragged Olette back out onto the dance floor. "Just dance!" She sang to the tune. Selphie bumped her hip against Olette's and sent her a grin that plainly said: "dance or die."

Olette responded by bumping against her and allowing the music to move her again. _I forgot how hot dancing is._ She panted slightly as more bodies pressed in against her. She let out a squeal of surprise when someone's hand brushed against her butt. "Hey!" She turned in order to try and find the pervert who touched her but she couldn't discern who it was, there were too many people. Once again, Selphie was swallowed by the crowd and joined Kairi and her two dancing guys.

Now that her attention was diverted elsewhere, she quickly elbowed her way out of the dancing crowd. Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind dancing, it was fun, but there were too many people and it was sweltering. Her drink at the bar disappeared and she pursed her lips so she decided to go to the bathroom to cool off.

She got there as someone else was leaving and she entered it, locking the door behind her. Olette leaned against the door and breathed out, letting her heart beat slow down. She was hot! She did her business and after washing her hands, she examined herself in the mirror. Some of her hair was sticking to her head and her eyeliner looked slightly smudged but she had to admit, Selphie did a nice job. Selphie had spent most of her time highlighting Olette's green eyes. _"Green eyes are exotic!"_ She had said.

And she was right, if Kairi had Olette's eyes, that girl would be unstoppable. "You're dressed up and you're sexy." Olette whispered to herself, repeating Selphie's words. Just this one night, she could forget the books. "You're sexy!" She said again. She could go back to being the same old, boring Olette tomorrow.

"HEY! HURRY UP!" Someone banged on the door.

Olette jumped; she gave herself one last look in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. "Sorry." She said. The woman huffed and rudely elbowed past her into the restroom. _So rude._ Olette frowned and exited the hallway. Kairi and Selphie waved at her from their spot by the waterfall, it seemed Kairi was done dancing for now. Olette waved back and walked over.

"Olette, this is Riku and Sora." Kairi pointed at the silver-haired boy and then at the brunet. "Riku, Sora, this is our friend Olette."

"Hiya," Sora smiled at her. He looked friendly but judging by the way his body was angled towards Kairi, he was interested in the redhead. Riku merely nodded at her and went back to his drink. His aquamarine eyes also drifted to Kairi and Olette held back a mental sigh. It figures that both boys would have eyes for only Kairi. But Selphie, it seemed, didn't seem to mind as—with a curl of a finger—she beckoned over another guy. The newcomer instantly attached himself to her.

"This is Tidus." Selphie introduced. Tidus was a cute sufer-type blond with deep blue eyes.

Now there were three girls and three guys. And two had their eyes on Kairi; did that make Olette a sixth wheel? She saw Kairi's blue eyes shift between Riku and Sora and she knew that the redhead was sizing the two up to see which one she would take her chances with.

And it seemed she decided on Riku as she slightly turned herself towards the silver-haired guy. That meant Kairi was leaving Sora for Olette and her suspicions became correct when Kairi discreetly sent her a smile. _Always odd one out._ Olette thought sadly as she sat herself down next to Sora but he was keeping his eyes trained on Kairi.

"Who wants drinks?" Selphie said and turned to Tidus, "why don't you guys go get us drinks?"

"Okay," Tidus agreed, Sora stood up to join him. "What do you guys want?"

Kairi and Selphie threw out a couple drink names and two pairs of blue eyes settled on Olette. She flushed, "oh no, I already had something to drink."

Kairi put a hand on her shoulder to shush her, "get her a white russian." Then she poked Riku's shoulder, "you should go help them."

"Alright." Riku agreed and Olette was surprised at how deep his voice was. Was he older than the other two? Riku left to join Sora and Tidus to get drinks.

When the three guys were out of earshot Kairi turned to Olette. "C'mon Olette, you gotta make an effort here!" She hissed.

"What?" Olette was taken aback, "it's clear that Riku and Sora are into you!"

"Well I'm trying to give Sora the cold shoulder but you have to get his attention on you!"

"She has a point," Selphie chimed in. "You can't just clam up this time. Think how much a third wheel Sora'll feel if you don't give him any attention."

Olette's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "how do you think _I_ feel? I'm clearly the third wheel!" She wasn't even interested in any of them! She was in college! She couldn't afford to have a boyfriend!

Kairi opened her mouth to say something but she shut it quickly when the three guys came back. Tidus handed Selphie her drink and surprisingly handed Olette her white russian. "I don't drink," Tidus said simply.

"Really?" Selphie asked.

He shrugged, "I'm a blitzball player, I'm under contract."

"Hey, I know you!" Sora exclaimed, "you play for the Destiny Royals!"

"Yeah, I play left forward." Tidus said.

"Riku and I are also from Destiny Islands," Sora told him.

"Awesome! What year did you graduate?" Tidus's mouth lifted into a grin.

Olette didn't miss it when Selphie rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but be secretly pleased that Selphie was also feeling what it was like to be on the outside. She drank from her white russian and nearly gagged. Oh dear god, why was it vodka? She hated vodka and with a frown, set it back on the table.

"Not a vodka drinker?" Olette nearly missed Riku's soft chuckle.

She shook her head violently, "it's like drinking rubbing alcohol." Riku smiled slightly before reaching over, plucking the glass up, and downing it in one shot.

"Riku." Kairi scolded. Riku merely shrugged and Olette giggled; she didn't mind if he drank it. She felt sort of pleased with this sudden turn of events. Tidus and Sora were now jabbering about blitzball and teams and tournaments and the like. Kairi turned to Riku in an attempt to make a conversation while Olette and Selphie just sat; Selphie had an annoyed look on her face as she watched Tidus converse with Sora.

It wasn't too long before Kairi was dancing with Riku again and Selphie tugged at Tidus's arm. "I wanna dance." She said stubbornly.

"Sorry man," Tidus said to Sora before he too was pulled away. And that left just Olette and Sora sitting at the table.

"So," Olette started to say, "you're in college?" _Great start, Olette. You're so great at starting conversations._

"No," Sora shook his head, his blue eyes were trained on Kairi and Riku. Olette wondered if he was measuring the distance between them. "I graduated last year with Riku at Twilight University."

Olette perked up, "that's where I go! I'm currently in my last year."

"That's nice." He sent her a smile before standing up. "Listen, sorry Olette but I'm gonna have to go."

"Oh, yeah sure. No prob—" She didn't even finish her sentence before Sora had entered the dance floor. Olette watched dejectedly as he rejoined Kairi and Riku and Kairi was once against sandwiched between them. And Selphie and Tidus were nowhere to be seen. Once again she was now alone and sitting at an empty table with empty and half-empty drinks.

On the bright side, the night had been fun. Up until Selphie and Kairi ditched her for guys. Not that it was new. She loved Selphie and Kairi, they were her best friends but she knew they cared more about a social life while Olette was more concerned with her academic life. So she was used to being left behind by the two whenever they spotted cute guys or when a really famous band was having a concert. Those things didn't really interest Olette and she was left behind with her books and homework.

She stood up; it felt like a good time to go home. She'd just call a taxi and send Kairi a text saying she went home and good luck with Sora or Riku, whichever one she wanted. The brunette headed for the bathrooms again, there was a side exit over there where she could just slip out into the alley and call a cab. She rummaged through her little purse for her phone, where was it? She was sure she put her phone in her—_Olette picked up her phone from her living room floor. It didn't look damaged but it was immediately plucked out of her hands. "Hey!" She looked up to see Selphie holding her phone._

_"You don't need this tonight." Selphie declared and put the phone in her own bag. "We're not letting you call a cab midway through the night!"_

Oh that's right, Selphie stole it. Olette groaned, _Selphie had it_! She knew they wanted her to stay the rest of the night but she was getting tired, the music was giving her a headache, and there really was no point in trying to get Sora's attention when he and Riku would be fighting for Kairi's attention. _I guess I can just go outside and see if I can get a cab._ She turned around in the hallway and looked for Selphie or Selphie's bag. It would be a good idea to get her phone back just in case she needed it though.

Too bad it would have been a better idea to turn around and leave just then.

Because behind her, the shadows moved and a figure wearing a black coat stepped out. Silently, the person walked behind her and, in a lightening fast move, wrapped their arm around her stomach and arms, pinning them. "Wha—mmmf!" Olette cried before a second hand clamped around her mouth, silencing her.

"_Don't make this difficult."_ The person hissed in her ear, _"don't struggle and you won't get hurt."_

-x-

**Uh-oh, who's got Olette? Only I know. **

**I hope I didn't make Sora sound like a such a jerk, did he come off as a jerk? Poor Olette. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are most appreciated, I love getting them! Also, I have a poll on my profile and I would also appreciate if you take a moment to vote there. It's just to let me know how readers, like you, decide to read stories.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter and I'll see you in chapter two!**


End file.
